Third-generation and fourth-generation (for example Long Term Evolution) networks are capable of delivering high speed data rates in mobile communication networks. Certain mobile devices, including smartphones, are capable of connecting to 2G, 3G, 4G, and WiFi networks. Such mobile devices are capable of connecting to one or more networks and receiving and transmitting data in parallel. For example, when a phone call is active or being connected via a 3G or 4G network, the mobile device is able to receive and transmit data in parallel using a WiFi network.
Typically, when one or more parties to a phone call is not active, for example, while on hold or being connected, a standard connecting or hold image is displayed on the party's mobile device. However, parties may wish to customize the connecting or hold image with personalized content, such as images, image sequences or videos. Therefore, a solution for displaying content from a first party on the mobile communications device of a second party is desired.